


Falling!

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And is now also in a way, Hastur and Ligurs adopted son, Headcannon of how Disposable Demons are different from other Demons, His name is Seth, I gave a Disposable Demon a name, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Falling!I HATE falling dreams!So does Seth!-A bit of note: As an Angel, Seth Fell though since his Fall he'll never remember, it was in part that mortals KILLED each other before Her eyes and yet She damned the Demons for actions of selfishness and wrongness but also, because he witnessed kids in Heaven-He wasn't allowed on that side of Heavens Garden-The Angel he once was never got over this sight, the sight of small innocent lives in Heaven he KNEW had seen sent down a month or two ago!He might not recall them but flashes of his Fall cause him to awaken screaming and thrashing, clawing at the walls, begging for the answer as to, WHYWhat this 'why' is HE will never know nor would God ever have given him his
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	Falling!

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike before where a pile of Eric's did the same-
> 
> Seth might have someone's to awaken to and be there to calm him
> 
> Or maybe not, who knows?
> 
> Demons are Demons after all

It hasn't helped that the day hadn't gone well for Seth.

He felt it hadn't anyway.

The files he carried to his Lord's just fell apart when he went to hand them over and he panicked. Upon reaching for them, apologising for his mistake, he smashed into one of his Lord's heads as he went for some papers close by.

A sound grunt of pain from him made Seth wheel around and cower, awaiting a strike for his assault.

He should have known since his ear markings and naming he hadn't been struck in any manor other then play nudges and light nips like those given to a Hellspawn speaking out of turn.

But today just, wasn't his day and he waited, torn ears lowered, body rolling to show his belly now.

"Wot...are you doing, Seth?" Ligur asked in slow actual confusion as Hastur tilted his head so far his wig slipped off as he tired to study his 'sons' mannerisms.

Seth didn't answer but curled up.

"You think'es sick, Pet?" Ligur asked and Seth heard the tall tale sign of Hastur leaving his chair and walking towards him.

"I'm alright my Lord's.. Just… Just fine-" He said quickly before the pale thin Demon could get much closer and rolled back upright, faking a smile that couldn't even fool Duke Gabriel!

Hasturs ears lowered as he sniffed out, "Really then?"

Seth nodded then looked to the papers and began to swiftly pick them up, voice unheard as he mumbled about something.

Hastur and Ligur both stared at one another before the larger built of the two stood next and ordered, "Then how's about you stop talken to the ground and start talken to us, son!"

"Oh… Wh..what I was saying my Disgraceful Lord's was-!" Seth cracked out, lifting his head just in time to feel Hastur pinch the nerve that kept one awake.

The blackness of sleep filled his head so quickly he felt like he was Falling again-

Falling, like all Demons, all Damned, from Her Grace!

Falling for something he STILL didn't understand why he'd Fallen for and yet, screamed as it happened again before his eyes-

-

He was an Angel again~

Pure and happy~

Soft mourning dove colored wings, eyes a bedazzled brown with a smile so warm and friendly-

"Your path does not permit you to pass through young one~" A soothing voice spoke to him as it always did as he looked beyond a set of gates at the kids beyond.

These were funny Angel's, their wings were see through~

But they looked so happy and full of life!

He wanted to play!

He was so full of play himself!

"Mum, why can't I play with them too?"

Questions weren't very much allowed in Heaven but She loved this little one deeply and whispered, Her Light touching his soul, "They'll be back soon~ Then you can play again."

Back soon?

"Their leaving, Mum?"

Stop asking questions…

God returned still gently, leading his gaze to Earth, to Her Creations and one of the very beings he'd seen playing moments before-

"They will return my Child~"

Her Light was gone and he was left to watch as this mortal did something so beyond Holy, his eyes once so bright and sparkling, broke and the dazzling brown that once lived inside them dripped from them as if like tears-

He dreaded to look now at the happy place before his eyes-

And the place where Angel's were 'made' as a new Angel was just coming forth, so small, so full of life…

So... innocent-

"Why Damn the Demons, Mum?" The broken Angel asked as the joyous sounds of play crashed upon him and his broken heart.

He felt himself sinking-

"Your Creations just… She… She killed her bab! She killed one of your Own, Mum!"

He didn't fight the feeling as he sank slowly-The feeling soothed him really-Better then being out in the open now-Before HER!

"And yet-You DAMNED Angel's who saw difference in things! Damned them to Hell because they rebelled when you did not listen to their reasons!"

He broke free of the Valley of Grace and began to Fall and stayed staring upwards instead of pointing down, his eyes burning as he watched the Kingdom of God grow smaller and smaller-

The last words from his lips before impact with the ground and his new fate, his unknowing when his body would even hit the ground, was a simple, soft, 'Why?'

-

The screaming woke Seth up and he found out it had been himself who was screaming.

Why, why, why?

Why Damn the Demons?

Why kill babs so full of life?

Why let Her Creations kill Her babs?

He finally remembered his dream, his Falling!

He realized why no Eric recalled their Falling!

They never faced Down when they Fell!

Demons took their sentences!

He'd begged for an answer to the bitter end!

Hastur?

Hastur was holding him, his mouth was moving and slowly, he shut his own screaming one up and gasped for air as he sobbed.

"Eaaaasy, eaaasy, nearly killed your cooperation! Breeeathe!" Hastur was saying and it dawned on him-

He wasn't feeling the sinking before-

He felt Hastur pulling him into himself!

"Ligs gone to grab some water and a wrap, you've done two claws in good before I grabbed you."

He hadn't even felt the pain-

He looked at his hand and sure enough, two claws were missing, blood drying now but wickedly bent.

"You didn't tell'us, son so.. We went in by force-"

Seth's ears tipped towards Hasturs voice and he looked at the older Demon with tired brown eyes before whispering, "I understand, my Lo-"

"Alone, I order you to call my mum!"

Seth blinked.

Hastur groomed the sweat from the other's head as Ligur came back with his items.

"I've had Spawns and Hell knows now I am the start of the Nursing Pits," He stared at Seth and snorted, "Least I can have right?"

"He's not such a bad mum once you get past the random grooming and broody laying he does~" Ligur mused before dodging a punch from Hastur.

"So-I have.. Literally been.. Adopted then?"

"As in-"

"Anyone fucken touches you I'll bloody fucken break their necks I will!" Hastur snarled before wetting a wrap and grazing it over the wounded fingers.

"It would make us happy and you want us happy right?" Ligur asked, resting now on a couch not to far away from the two.

"I fear I'll slip out and say mum thou-"

"Anyone says any'in and I'll tare their tounge out!" Hastur assured and began to blow a strange air over Seth's broken fingers and claws.

"Oi! Wot about da!?"

"Am I Hellhound shit?"

Seth's dream about Falling were fading and being replaced by what could only be what unwanted mortal kids felt when parent mortals wanted them~

"You mean all this.. My.. Lord's?"

"Do you mean it, son?" Ligur asked as Hastur checked over the wrapped wound.

Seth gave a small breath then purred weakly, tears once more in his beautiful brown eyes, "I mean it mum and da~"

"Then so do we~ Little mite~" Hastur returned and nosed the other gently, pulling him up into his body, voice felt as Seth rested his head upon the others chest, "Now rest, son~ Rest, we're here~ Your safe~"

And carefully, slowly, his good arm wrapped around Hasturs side and with a last few nuzzles to Hasturs scarf and chest, he was out like a light, feeling even lighter than before, better than he ever thought he could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> Egyptian mythology, Seth was the god of Chaos, Desert, and storm! The name Seth is Greek for Set, an Egyptian word, which means ‘The one who dazzles!'
> 
> Name: Seth
> 
> Born: -
> 
> Being: Disposable Demon-Demon
> 
> Powers: Normal Demonic powers of tempting and killing (He had to admit, he rather enjoyed fucking up a person's life when they were juuuust on the cusp of redemption)
> 
> Eyes: BEAUTIFUL dark brown eyes~
> 
> Looks: Each Disposable has.a style all his own, no two looked ever the same, Seth had clean lines cut into his soft black hair then a messy greasy undercut atop his head, horns actually there and not the titular hair horns one would expect. His horns being sleek and cared for, his life longer than most it seemed!
> 
> His makeup was done up nice, dark, then messy around the eyes, expressing his dark brown eyes
> 
> -
> 
> Now as a full Demon he's about the same with longer horns and more make-up/paint upon his person
> 
> Both ears now hold two tares one upon the lower the other top of his ear, and then a hole punched into the cartilage center of his ear.
> 
> Wings: They are leathery, bat like
> 
> Takes Most After: A Disposable Demon takes most after no one
> 
> Secret Trait: Has a way with noises!
> 
> HE calls it Singing as do the mortals!
> 
> Mortals can hear certain frequencies, Seth his whole time as a Disposable Demon and running random errands none stop until becoming a full Demon, learned pitches from LOUD to low to PIERCING
> 
> The piercing sound he creates can rupture a mortals brain vessel or vessels or ear drums!
> 
> Yet he still doesn't know he can do this, he calls it… Singing!
> 
> A body falls over near him when he sings or a crowd of mortals form a wide berth around him, he finds it endearing~
> 
> Animal: Loves his lil caterpillars! The deadlier the better! They are in colors too, Hell yes!
> 
> Last Note: As an Angel, Seth Fell though since his Fall he'll never remember, it was in part that mortals KILLED each other before Her eyes and yet She damned the Demons for actions of selfishness and wrongness but also, because he witnessed kids in Heaven-He wasn't allowed on that side of Heavens Garden-The Angel he once was never got over this sight, the sight of small innocent lives in Heaven he KNEW had been sent down a month or two ago!
> 
> He might not recall them but flashes of his Fall cause him to awaken screaming and thrashing, clawing at the walls, begging for the answer as to, WHY
> 
> What this 'why' is HE will never know nor would God ever have given him his answer


End file.
